


"Poet" [Jared - Extended imagine]

by A_Wolf



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, jared leto - Fandom
Genre: A.Wölf, F/M, Tumblr: theartofimagining13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6398269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wolf/pseuds/A_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was requested over at "The art of imagining" on Tumblr.</p><p>Original imagine: Imagine: You’re a poet. Someone who got one of your lines tattoed attends a 30STM meet & greet. Jared becomes mystified by it and asks about the author.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Poet" [Jared - Extended imagine]

Originally posted at: [TheArtOfImagining](http://theartofimagining13.tumblr.com)

 

* * *

 

A few weeks later you have to attend a private party in London. The paparazzi are lined up photographing each celebrity arrival. You’re new to this; fame is something you’re just getting used to.

As your picture is being taken, you take a few steps back and bump into someone.

 _-Oh, god! I am so sorry._ \- Says a man’s voice.

You turn around and freeze as you see Jared Leto right before you. He has a curious look on his face.

 _-You’re Y/N , aren’t you?_ -He smiles and kisses your cheek as the flashes keep going- _I absolutely love your work._

You give him a shy smile and then open your mouth but no sound comes out. You let out a chuckle before finally speaking.

_-I…thank you. I’m a big fan of yours, i can’t believe you just said that!_

_-We should pose together._ -He says, pointing at the cameras as he passes an arm around your waist.

A reporter yells Jared’s name and he starts walking towards him but his hand never leaves your lower back. He sort of brings you along.

You’re both interviewed about your current projects and Jared mentions his love for your work. So you become more comfortable in his presence.

* * *

 

He never leaves your side at the party; Both of you engaged in a delightful conversation.

 _-How do you know about me?_ \- You ask with a grin.

_-A fan approached me once and she had a tattoo of one of your poems. I was instantly hooked and I had to google you after that. I hope i don’t sound creepy right now._

You both laugh.

* * *

 

Before the night ends, Jared asks if you’d like to go to dinner with him the next day.

As time goes by, both of you continue to go out and end up falling in love.


End file.
